


Prequel

by ahumblefrye



Series: Family Meeting [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Emotional, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Amelie and Gabriel has a rough start to their relationship way before Sombra arrived.





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new comic! Just adore casino Widow! 
> 
> Wanted to give some insight into their relationship before Sombra was around. I might make this it's own thing or just keep it as a stand alone

Gabriel knew exactly where to find her. In the casino. 

Amelie was dressed in her slinky evening gown, the one that clung to her hips and showed off every curve and bump of her figure. Hips smooth and waist cinched, no one compares to her tonight. Even her skin glistened in a way it usually didn't, it was youthful, radiant even. Gabriel loved the look. 

He sauntered across the floor, ignoring the eyes of young men and women as he did. She was his target and there was no way he was going to let her get away. 

"And what's a pretty young lady like you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat next to her while side-eyeing the young men obviously admiring her. Amelie took a sip of her drink. "You know you really shouldn't be drinking. Not when you're like this." He turned to look at her. The soft light of the casino bounced off of her cheek bones, making her eyes glow and lips shimmer. Slowly her eyes, usually so warm and tender, look to him. 

She doesn't say a word to him, simply stares through him. Amelie always had a way of communicating without words. After another sip she spoke. "I'm allowed to have a drink. I'm a grown woman" she says. 

"What you can do and what you should aren't always the same. If you're going to drink at least let me join you, then you'll have someone to carry your drunk ass home" he smirks when he says that and he can see the hint of a smile behind those pouty lips. 

"I'm not a sloppy drunk, unlike some cowboy we know" Amelie smiles gently. "I wasn't planning on staying much longer anyways. I've made my money for the night" she's always been a good gambler. He downs the remainder of her drink. 

Gabriel offers to take her home. As much as she thinks she can fend for herself, she really can't. Denial can be such a bitch. He takes her hand and leads her to the car, helping her in. There's a silence between them. It's not uncomfortable but no one would say it's pleasant. Somewhere between her time in hospital and her wild outbursts they've gotten close, alarmingly close. 

"He....Gerard liked you. He thought of you as a friend, Gabriel" Amelie speaks softly, afraid that just speaking her dead husbands name might somehow wound her. "But I'm not sure I can continue...this, and believe he would not be angry" 

Gabriel sighs as he pulls into the driveway. "You're guilty aren't you? Well don't be, because I can tell you Gerard would want you to get better and be happy, not waste away in a hospital bed or in a casino bar" his words are harsh. They make Amelie clutch herself and look away. "Listen, I know we're both not the most overly affectionate people, but there's no denying what's happening. Just let me take care of you, if not for your own sake then for his" 

"I never thought I'd see the day where Gabriel Reyes was sentimental" Amelie scoffs and shakes her head. She grabs the food handle and roughly pushes the door open, looking back to him just as she's about to get out. "We wanted a baby, we wanted a family and a life together. And you come in like a white knight thinking that in one foul swoop you'll give me all of that. He trusted you and when he's dead and gone you go and make a move on his widow. You can't give me what he did and no one ever will!" She slams the door shut. Her anger is palatable in the air. It's bitter, like medicine. 

Gabriel doesn't try to go after her. He won't bother when she's in this state, but he promises himself that he'll be whatever she needs. No matter how long it takes, he'll give her that baby, he'll give her that fairy tale life she's always wanted. He promises that.


End file.
